Your Feelings
Your Feelings is the twenty-first episode of Gundam Build Divers. Synopsis The GBN administration has officially announced that Sarah is an electronic lifeform, or "EL-Diver," whose existence is the cause of the bug outbreaks. As the administration begins its pursuit, Riku and the other Build Divers are also searching for Sarah, who has run away from them.Gundam Build Divers-Episode 21 Your Feelings(EN,TW,KR,FR,IT sub) Plot As Game Master puts out the bulletin about Sarah's true nature and being the source of the recent bugs in GBN, various Divers muse over the revelation with concern and worry. Meanwhile, Riku tries to find Sarah via the game's Diver location function, but fails. In a forest, Sarah tries to get Molly to go away, but the pet refuses. A few days passed and the Build Divers still could not find Sarah. Since the administration has been quiet since the announcement, the team figured they also have not found her. In the real world, Riku fails to pay attention in class as he was worried about Sarah, and apologizes when caught by the teacher. Later, in the GBN world, Do-ji contacts Yukio and expressed concern for the team. Yukio thanks him for his concern, and asks him to contact them if he sees Sarah. Do-ji agrees and wonders what they will do after finding her, and Yukio could not answer. Elsewhere, Ogre sees that Riku had withdrew from the Matching Battle, infuriating him. At night, Riku has a nightmare about Sarah being chased and shot at by three GBN-Guard Frames, and wakes up in fright. He then races to The Gundam Base, wanting to go into GBN and find Sarah. As he stands outside the building, staring at the Unicorn mode of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam statue and lost in thoughts, he's called out by Yukio and Momoka, who have also came to the building for the same reasons as him. They are worried about Sarah's safety, and Yukio mentions that Ayame, Koichi and Magee are also trying to find her and are logging in as often as possible. He then suggests they log in first thing in the morning, and Riku agrees but he isn't sure what to do afterward. In the GBN administration headquarters, Game Master asks why the EL-Diver hasn't been found, and is told she keeps changing her ID, making tracking difficult. Game Master muses over whether she's changing her data intentionally or if somebody is helping her, then instructed the search to be focused on outbreak points and places where the server strain is higher. He subsequently turns his attention to the patch's status, and demands it to be completed within 5 days instead of a week. After that, he receives a message and leaves. At the meeting place, Game Master talks to the Crystal Phoenix, addressing her as Ms. Tori. She asks if the administration is really going to eradicate the EL-Diver, and when Game Master confirms it, she notes they are witnessing the birth of a new lifeform and erasing it is akin to stifling the possibility of human, and even the world's, evolution. Game Master replies that they consider the EL-Diver as a bug and not a living being. Ms. Tori thinks he is saying this because he never met her before, listing Sarah's human-like emotions and behavior, and how others view her as a friend. Game Master retorts that Sarah will destroy the GBN, and the administration has a moral and official duty to protect GBN, which is accessed by over 20 million people. When Ms. Tori points out Sarah saved the world once, Game Master counters that she can also destroy it and that she's already interfering with the main and backup systems. He leaves after stating the decision to eradicate the EL-Diver was the consensus of the administration and will not be overturned. Ms. Tori then wonders if killing lives to maintain a world is worthwhile. In the real world, Nanami calls Koichi to find out why he isn't logging in. He explains he has something to do and promises to log in after he is done. Hanging up, he mulls over Ms. Tori's words about Sarah's creation and realizes there's someone he needs to meet. In GBN, Riku and his Gundam 00 Sky fly over a desert in search of Sarah. In the forest, Sarah asks Molly why it's still following her. She tearfully tries to send it away, but it refuses to leave her side and she relents. She is then startled by the sounds of a GBN-Guard Frame flying overhead, and hides under a tree. Rain soon begins to fall, and Sarah is alerted to Kyoya's presence by the rustling of leaves. The champion discloses that he has been following the GBN-Guard Frame as he thinks it would lead him to her, and assures Sarah he has no intention to turn her over to the administration and just wants to talk. After confirming that she understands the situation she's in, he asks what she wants to do. In the real world, Koichi meets Tsukasa in their old gaming place. Tsukasa demands to know what he wants, and Koichi bows humbly as he seeks Tsukasa's cooperation in saving a life. In GBN, Riku continues his search when he spots another Gunpla - the Gundam GP-Rase-Two. The machine flies up and tackles Riku, its pilot is then revealed to be Ogre, seeking a fight. Riku is puzzled and Ogre demands to know why he withdrew from the Matching Battle. After realizing it's about Sarah, Ogre questions if she really meant that much to Riku and tackles 00 Sky a second time. The 00 Sky retaliates, and when Riku says that she does, as she's a teammate of his, Ogre accuses him of using Sarah like a Break Decal, and that the Build Divers had been using her game breaking powers all along. He also wonders if Riku's growth as a Gunpla fighter is achieved through the use of bugs. Riku denies the accusations, and Ogre asks him to prove that his power and that of his Gunpla are real. Ogre pushes the 00 Sky back and fire multiple beams at it, Riku tries to reject but Ogre would not listen. Goading that Riku cannot fight without Sarah and calling him a wimp, Ogre kicks the 00 Sky and loses his mace-like weapon when Riku destroys it using the beam rifle. The two fires their beams at close range, and amidst the resulting explosion, Ogre closes in and smacks the 00 Sky to the ground using his sword, destroying the beam rifle in the process. Ogre then swoops down, Riku tries to block the attack with the wings of light, but Ogre breaks through and kicks 00 Sky in the chest. He grouses that Riku is savorless, criticizes his poor sword skills and strength, and even questions if the 00 Sky is fake. Riku strongly defends his Gunpla and charges at Ogre. Ogre evades the attack and keeps up the pressure, destroying the 00 Sky's long rifle, and calls on Riku to go all out to prove him wrong. Riku then activates Trans-Am Infinity, with Ogre activating the Ogre Trans-Am in response. During the intense melee battle that followed, Ogre asks Riku what he and his team will do once he saves Sarah; hand her to the administration, keep running, or hide her and buy time so as to destroy GBN? Riku could not give an answer. As the two battles, Ogre begins to recognize Riku's capabilities, but notes that it is not enough. Riku then activates Higher Than Sky Phase and unleashed his finishing move. Ogre also activates his own finishing move and the two clash head on, creating a massive explosion. In Avalon's Force Nest, Sarah rejects Kyoya's suggestion of informing the Build Divers, even when he tells her they have been trying to find her. Kyoya then says he's trying to find a way to allow her to coexist with other Divers, but before he can say more, Emilia informs him that Game Master and Rommel have arrived. Entering another room, Kyoya is shocked when Rommel wants him to hand Sarah over. Game Master rhetorically asks him who he thinks manages his data, and tells Kyoya not to take them as fools. Kyoya pleads for more time, and Rommel wonders if he is being over-sentimental about her. After acknowledging that he know Sarah personally, Rommel reminds Kyoya that they fought together as the Coalition of Volunteers to protect GBN, and pointed out Kyoya's current action contradicts that goal. Sensing Kyoya's hesitation to comply, Rommel begs him and says that in GBN, those with disabilities in real life regain their abilities, and can be themselves as they wish. He also adds that players have invested countless hours in the game and it has become part of their lives. Thus, for the sake of those who love GBN, he will protect it even if the EL-Diver is innocent... Sarah suddenly opens the door and notes that if she disappears, everyone can be happy. In the battlefield, a damaged 00 Sky lays on the ground and Riku begs it to move as Ogre's equally damaged Gunpla approaches him. Ogre is pleased that Riku has proven him wrong and have given him the battle he long sought. However, he wants more, and urges Riku to unleash his true self. As Ogre raises his sword, Riku continues to plead for his Gunpla to move so that he can see Sarah again. When Riku is about to give up, he sees an illusion of Sarah encouraging him. The 00 Sky then reactivates, grabbing Ogre's sword as he brings it down. Ogre is shocked, and Riku vows not to give up as the 00 Sky shatters the sword and pushed the enemy Gunpla back. As the 00 Sky pummels the enemy, Riku voices his determination to save Sarah. Ogre then fires the shoulder binder's beam weapons, destroying 00 Sky's head and most of its right arm. Ogre approves of Riku's refusal to quit, and despite its damages, 00 Sky tackles the enemy again. Vowing to save Sarah no matter what, Riku slams his beam saber down, but Ogre intercepts using his Gunpla's right hand, sacrificing it to the attack. Ogre is excited as he finally finds what he was searching for, and fires beams from his Gunpla's legs and shoulder binders. Riku retaliates by firing beams from the sky leg guards. The battle is then interrupted by an emergency broadcast. In the broadcast, Kyoya announces the reassembly of the Coalition of Volunteers. Rommel adds that its goal is to work with the administration to eliminate the threat of the EL-Diver from GBN, and discloses that she is already in their custody. Emilia then brings Sarah on stage, shocking Riku. Earlier, in Avalon's Force Nest, Rommel had proposed a compromise where they reassemble the Coalition and keep Sarah in their custody till the patch is ready. If another solution does not appear then, they will hand her over to the administration. During that period, the Coalition will protect her using any means necessary. As other members of Build Divers are surprised by Sarah's appearance on stage, Kyoya states that his only wish is to protect GBN. On the battlefield, Riku screams in frustration, while his badly damaged 00 Sky sits on the ground, with Ogre's Gunpla standing in front of it. Post Credits Tsukasa finds the concept of electronic lifeform amusing, and wonders if it's from a sci-fi movie. When Koichi asserts that it's reality, Tuskasa remarks that his plan of applying a Break Decal in real life is reckless. Koichi replies that he could not think of any other way. As he places a female figurine on a surface nearby, he states that the combination of the Break Decal and their GPD skills might just save Sarah. Stats Characters * Riku Mikami * Momoka Yashiro * Yukio Hidaka * Koichi Nanase * Sarah * Nanami Nanase * Aya Fujisawa * Tsukasa Shiba * Magee * Kyoya Kujo * Rommel * Game Master * Ms. Tori * Shahryar * Tigerwolf * Ogre * Do-ji * Emilia * Karuna Mecha * GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky * RX-零 RX-Zeromaru * Gundam GP-Rase-Two Quotes Music * Opening: Infinity by SWANKY DANK * Ending: Star Dash by spira・spica Notes & Trivia *This is the first episode not to feature the ending animation in any capacity. *Although the fight seems to have ended in Ogre's victory, three episodes later, he told Riku their score is yet to be settled, suggesting that he did not view this fight as a win. References